paw_patrol_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Sippy Cup
It took me a while, but my first creepypasta story is finally here! I DO NOT OWN THE SONG! It belongs to Melanie Martinez. Warning: This contains blood and also alcoholic drinks. Story _____________________________________________________________________________________ It was a Autumn night in Adventure Bay. That afternoon, Rocky and Tundra's pups almost got all hit by a car, thanks to Tundra's careless behavior. And as a result, both the husky and the mixed breed began to fight. Rocky: How could you Tundra?!? Tundra: How could I?! I was only playing an app on my phone and I didn't realize the pups were heading to the ice cream shop across the street! What's the big deal?! At least I gave Sage some money before we left home! Rocky: It's not the fact about they were heading to get ice cream! It's the fact that you once again did not pay attention to where the pups were going! If it wasn't for that little kitten girl, our babies wouldn't be here right now! Tundra: I'm sorry Rocky! I didn't know! Rocky: We are over! I'm leaving you! *turns to his pups* Maybe Sage, Winter, and Aurora will be safe around me! Tundra: Fine! Leave! I don't need you guys anyway! Sage, Aurora, and Winter looked up at their mother with tears in their eyes. Their mom was never like that with them. Frustrated and angry, Tundra headed to the balcony as Rocky took the pups upstairs to pack their bags so they can move away to Ivory Bay. A few days later, Tundra's behavior got massively changed. She distanced herself away from others, took off her collar with her pup-tag and everything, and decided to sell her house and live in the streets. And due to frustration, she ended up killing a black and white stray cat. But instead of burying it, she decided to keep the cat's dead body with her. Tundra: *to herself* Darn it! I can't believe I could be so careless! Now because of me, I can't go anywhere near my own babies! She was saying to herself as she carried the cat's dead body on her back and grabbed a cart with tons of full bottles of beer inside, heading to the woods with the dead corpse and 10 boxes with 30 beers each. Meanwhile, at Ivory Bay, Winter was going up to her dad, who was washing some dishes. Winter: Daddy? Rocky turned his head to see his youngest daughter looking up at him. He turned off the faucet, dried his paws and kneeled down next to his daughter. Rocky: Yes Winter? Can i help you? Winter: When will we see mama again? Rocky:............ *sigh* I'm afraid it won't be for a long time, sweetheart. You and your siblings almost got killed because of your mother, and I don't want that to happen. Winter: Oh... *looks down* Rocky: *smiles sadly* But don't worry! I'm sure we'll be safe here! Daddy and uncle Smoky used to live here in Ivory Bay when we were pups. Winter: Really...? Rocky: Yes, sweetie. *ruffles the fur on the top of Winter's head* Now go and watch some cartoons or something. I'll call you and your siblings when dinner is ready. Winter: Okay... *with that being said, Winter headed to the living room, dragging her stuffed pup, Lumi, behind her as she did so* Rocky sighed before turning to the sink to finish washing the dishes. He washed the dishes and prepared the food as Winter stayed in the living room watching Pokémon. At least she, Aurora and Sage will be safe around their father, and Rocky is not planning to get a new mate and mother for his babies anytime soon. Meanwhile, in the woods, Tundra drank at least twelve bottles of beer. She was near a tree with the cat's body under it. And she also killed five rabbits and two birds, leaving them along with the cat, over a puddle of blood. Tundra: *sighs as she finishes drinking the 12th beer* This is the life, i guess... She threw the bottle aside and looked at the cat's body, before laying her head between her paws. She was feeling guilty for almost letting her babies being ran over by that car. Because of her sadness and frustation, she began to sing. Blood still stains when the sheets are washed... Sex don't sleep when the lights are off... Pups are still depressed when you dress them up... And syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup... Tundra turned to the broken bottles she threw behind her, before turning to the dead bodies. He's still dead when you're done with the bottle... Of course it's a corpse, that you're keep in the cradle... Pups are still depressed when you dress them up... And syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup. She grabbed a bottle of beer and poured it over the grassy floor, leaving a puddle of beer near her paws. Blood money, blood money~! How did you afford this ring that I love, honey? "Just another shift at the drug company, ".. He doesn't think I'm that freaking dumb does he? It doesn't matter what, you pull into to your home... We know what goes on inside.. You call that tail your own, we call that silicone.. Silly girl with silly boys! Then, Tundra slowly headed to the cliff, as she repeated the chorus again. Blood still stains when the sheets are washed... Sex don't sleep when the lights are off... Pups are still depressed when you dress them up... And syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup... He's still dead when you're done with the bottle... Of course it's a corpse, that you're keep in the cradle... Pups are still depressed when you dress them up... And syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup. Sippy cup, s-s-sippy cup, in a sippy cup, sippy cup! In a sippy cup, in a sippy cup, in a sippy cup, in a sippy cup Tundra looked down at the forest below. She wishes she could take back what she just did and save her pups. But it's too late now! She'll never get to see them again! And she won't probably know if Rocky will get a new girlfriend. Pill diet, pill diet, if they give you a new pill, then you will buy it~! If they say to kill yourself, then you will try it! All the makeup in the world, won't make you less insecure-... You got weights in your pockets, when you go to the doctors! Your favorite candy's cotton, that's why all your teeth are rotten-! Silly girl with silly boys! The husky repeated the chorus and finished the song as well, with tears rolling down her face. Blood still stains when the sheets are washed... Sex don't sleep when the lights are off... Pups are still depressed when you dress them up... And syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup... He's still dead when you're done with the bottle... Of course it's a corpse, that you're keep in the cradle... Pups are still depressed when you dress them up... And syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup. Sippy cup, s-s-sippy cup, in a sippy cup, sippy cup! In a sippy cup, in a sippy cup, in a sippy cup, in a sippy cup... Blood still stains when the sheets are washed... Sex don't sleep when the lights are off... Pups are still depressed when you dress them up... And syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup... She dropped to her stomach and covered her eyes to her paws, as the scene now focused on Winter turning her eyes from the television to the window. Aurora: *goes up to Winter* Are you okay sis? Winter: I miss mama. Aurora: I know! I miss her too. But we almost died because of her, remember? Winter: But it'll be only an accident. If we got hit by that car, people or pups will be kind enough to rush us to the hospital, or maybe aunt Rosie will take care of us. Now i'll barely see Ace and i'll only get to communicate with him through letters or by the phone! Aurora: I know...... But maybe when we get to visit the PAW Patrol, we'll have the older females in there, and one of them might, like, act like our mom. Winter: Yeah... I guess so. Aurora: Yeah... *sits down next to Winter as she turned back to the TV, and Aurora decided to join her watching the rest of the Pokémon episode* It's really too late now! Winter, Sage and Aurora will grow up without Tundra, and now they barely get any contact with their friends. And a few days later, no one noticed or received any news, but Tundra decided to commit suicide because of her frustration and depression. Tundra: Maybe no one needs me anyway. And that was her last words, before she threw herself off a cliff. Category:Tundra Category:Sage, Category:Winter Category:Aurora Category:Rocky Category:Paw Patrol Category:Ace Category:Ryder Category:Stories that contain blood Category:Smoky Category:Death Category:Alcohol Category:Suicide Category:Sad